Friar Godofredo
Willy Godofredo, otherwise known as Friar Godofredo and Father Godofredo is a major recurring character of the Le Leyenda and Legend Quest series. He is a kind priest who serves as somewhat of a mentor, or even father-like figure to Leo and others, while also a teacher and member of the Brotherhood. Personality and traits Friar Godofredo is a very kind, forgiving, intelligent, gentle, strong and brave man who serves as a mentor-like figure to Leo, tenderly helping him through his problems and looks out for the kid. Even after Leo nearly killed one of his friends out of a panic attack, the Friar forgave the boy, realizing it wasn't really his fault and that he had problems that needed to be worked out. After Puebla became one with Quetzalcoatl's Dimension, Godofredo took it upon himself to save the few people who were not turned into zombies and protect them within the walls of his monastery, forming somewhat of a resistance group against Quetzalcoatl himself. Being a member of the brotherhood, Friar Godofredo is a very intelligent man. He's also the teacher of a school in Puebla and appears to have a deep knowledge of paganism and possibly religions in general. He also seemed to be a well traveled man, given his knowledge of foreign countries. Despite his old age, Godofredo is a very formidable brawler and is very strong for someone his age, and is very strong for a human in general. With just a single punch he was able to send back zombies. However, Godofredo is still susceptible to human weaknesses and has been knocked out from blunt objects to the head in past. Appearance and apparel ''La Leyenda de la Nahuala'' Friar Godofredo, then called Father Godofredo is a large man of a sizable gut and tall height. His skin tone appears to be more Anglo origin, possibly hinting at a European origin rather than New Spain. He is a mostly bald man, with only three short strands of hair left, but makes it for it with a respectable beard and large mustache. He wears two wooden sandals white robes with a green choir stole. Lastly, he wears a large depiction of the cross around his neck. Legend Quest His outfit in Legend Quest can be described as a much more humble one. His mustache and beard aren't quite as large as before and he even less hair on his head, which is justified due to the time-skip from the origins movie and Netflix series. In addition, he now wears a single, large, stereotypical "monk robe" with a single rope around its circumference. History ''La Leyenda de la Nahuala'' Early life Father Godofredo was likely born in New Spain around the 1720s - 1730s range of history, given his status as a young man during the events of 1755. At a young age, Godofredo became a local priest. La Nahuala Incident With the assistance of three Aztec men, Godofredo attempted to stop La Nahuala from killing Teodora Villavicencio, Toñita San Juan and Xóchitl and gaining their souls to take over the world. While unsuccessful in saving Xóchitl and Teodora, he was able to stop La Nahuala before midnight and thanks to Toñita, managed to stop her from stealing the souls of her friends. All Souls Day Friar Godofredo is first seen at the local monastery at church with Leo by his side. Godofredo is singing a song while subtly instructing Leo to get his bell to chime. However, Leo is horrified at his brothers teasing and to protect himself, hides himself with Godofredos drawers, revealing his to the churchgoing people. This causes an uproar—some laughing, some offended and others confused—which leads into the candles getting knocked down, which in turn creates a domino effect resulting in the chandelier falling. The chandelier falls on Brother Sinfonolo, apparently nearly killing in the process. While angry, Godofredo is more concerned at what made Leo do what he did, understanding that it probably wasn't exactly his fault. Warmly, he rubs his head and sees him off. Later he finds out that Leo had wondered into the Old Manor. Knowing his life is in danger, he attempts to get help, only to be attacked and dragged away in an old ally way. Legend Quest The Prophecy Friar Godofredo is first seen giving a lecture about paganism to the students of his class. After he overhears Leo arguing with Teodora, he sternly calls him out, much to his embarrassment. After the class, Godofredo ask Leo whats wrong. After a brief discussion, Leo goes home. During the outbreak, Friar Godofredo appears to be one of the very people not changed into a monster, a fate he shares with Leo. Leo and his friends seek refuge at his monastery during the outbreak, only to find the doors locked. After giving up, Friar Godofredo heroically saves the day and helps out Leo and others. Relationships Leo San Juan Godofredo cares deeply for Leo, and has since he was a kid. After the Church Incident, in which a 9 year old Leo caused a moral panic by revealing the Friar's underwear as a mistake, Godofredo was angry at Leo, but gently asked the boy what his problems were. The two are great friends, with the Friar joyfully showing Leo his inventions, smiling and laughing at the boys radiant expression. When Santos endangered Leo's life by sending into the old Manor, the Friar panicked and tried to get Santos to help him save Leo's life, but was attacked and knocked out before he made it to the Manor. Their friendship didn't sway as the two grew older. As a teenager, Leo still looks up to and respects the Friar greatly, and the Friar sternly, yet kindly scolds Leo when he makes a mistake in a fatherly manner. When he realized Leo was not only safe and sound, but trying to save the world from Quetzalcoatl, he gave the boy a massive and affectionate hug. Rosa San Juan To Be Written Marcella To Be Written Skills and abilities Friar Godofredo was very physically imposing and equally intelligent. He was smart enough to build a flying machine, and strong enough to overpower Horroroso. Godofedo was, however, very old and suffered weaknesses that came with it. Despite his stature, he was easily knocked out by Santos Machorro when taken by surprise. Godofredo had some background in magical arts, though the full extent of his power is mostly unknown. Equipment * Godofredo's Balloon * Godofredo's Staff Appearances Movies * La Leyenda de la Nahuala * La Leyenda de la Llorona Legend Quest * The Prophecy * Jersey Devil (Hologram) * Fenrir * Kaiju (Mentioned) * The Serpent and the Egg Trivia * Although Legend Quest hints at a romance between Godofredo and Rosa, in the original La Leyenda films, Godofredo was much older than her. So much older than her that he was well into his adult years in 1752, when Rosa was only a kid. Citations Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Humans Category:Brotherhood Category:Adults Category:Elders Category:Legend Quest Characters Category:La Leyenda Characters Category:Stubs Category:Americans Category:Living Characters